a single thought, a single touch
by Talon-sama
Summary: ..And your life changed forever. Naruto had a bad youth and now finds love in a boy called Sasuke :3 Rated M for a reason and future chaps! AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi  BoyxBoy love and possibly LEMONS :3! Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 The rude customer

a single thought, a single touch and your life is changed forever

Okay first of this is my first fanfiction I wrote since a long time, so go easy on me will ya guys?  
I'm not a daily user of the English language although I think I have enough knowledge to write a mid-range fanfic ^^  
Alright I'll shut up now ;3

**Naruto is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto (because if I would own it the story line would have progressed a little bit different ;3)**

**WARNING!: the following story contains Shounen-ai (boyxboy love) and possibly yaoi in the upcoming chapters! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**

* * *

**

It was a busy first day for Naruto, he just recently got his job at the local cafeteria and was already working his ass off for that little bit amount of money that kept him from living on the streets.  
Although the work was very harsh and sometimes even a bit disgusting because of some lousy customers who couldn't eat properly he liked it. He still thanks kami-sama that he was accepted for this job because at his previous intake talks he would get a nice big NO in his face.  
The most depressing part for Naruto was that he was forced to look at all the hot studs who walked in but almost always were followed by some squeeling fangirl who only looked at his abs.  
Although he didn't looked like it Naruto was gay and had been trying to look for a boyfriend for a very long time.

Naruto was cleaning the table in the very back of the cafeteria while a neatly dressed man with black raven hair sat walked up to him. "Kusooo, those damn customers never know how to eat properly.. The next time I see someone spilling sauce on the floor again I'll hit him in the face".  
The raven haired boy looked at the hard working blonde that was so occupied with his work that he didn't mention him at all! *cough* *cough*  
Naruto stiffened and slowly got up from the floor with a fake smile on his face.  
"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you with something?".  
"That would be very kind of you, could you bring me the menu please?"  
"Would you please wait a while, I am almost finished cleaning up the floor"  
"Ofcourse, you don't mind it if I sit down, do you?".  
"No ofcourse not, I'll finish this up immediately!".  
Naruto didn't know what got to him but in some way or another he liked the raven, but why? He just met him, didn't he?

In the meantime the raven looked at the busy boy in trance, not knowing he was drooling all over the table. When he snapped out of it the thought got him that he had just been staring at a boys ass and liked it! He had to get it out of his mind or it would not end well.

Naruto finished up his work and while he was wondering why he liked the raven he bumped his head against the table.  
"hmpf, Dobe"  
"What did you say?" said a Naruto that rubbed over his head in pain looking in anger at the raven he just liked.  
"I said dobe now please if you would just get me the menu, I've been waiting for ages now".  
"Tsk, you meanie!"  
"Mean? Me? Nooo you let your customer waiting, so I guess you are the bad guy here".  
"Hmpf, whatever just shut up teme"  
And with that Naruto left to get the menu, leaving the raven alone to think about what just happened…

* * *

I know, I know a short chapter but it's some kind of prequel so pleaseeee don't be upset, there'll be more ;3

Naruto:" Oi! Teme why did you call me a dobe?"  
Sasuke:"Did I?"  
Naruto:"Yeah you did, right Talon-sama?"  
Talon:"Yeah you did Sasuke"  
Sasuke:" Hmpf whatever.."  
Naruto:"What did you say you teme!"

Ah well I'll leave those chit chatting for some time ;D  
In the meantime please Review and Rate ^_^  
Because in your review you may say what you want to happen next, the most detailed or fun review will be chosen and you'll be specialy honored in the next chapter!

Arigatou Gozaimasu~!


	2. Chapter 2 The excident

Naruto "Damn you Talon-sama! I wanted to yell at that teme for calling me a dobe!".

Talon-sama "Easy boy, easy! You'll get your chance, believe me. And this is the best for you both now, ne~ Sasuke?  
Sasuke "Hmpf, whatever"

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does although I have an evil plan :3 You'll be mine someday! Naruto!**

Warning!: I had to much ideas and wanted them all in one chapter resulting in a big mess D:  
I know it's not perfect so just skim through this one if you're not interested in unimportant stuff ;D 

* * *

Naruto walked to the table with menus and saw that there weren't any left so decided to 'borrow' one of their other customers.

"Hello sir, are you enjoying your dinner?"  
"Well yes of course young man! Although there is one thing that is missing".  
Naruto hesitated a moment before asking what the polite man meant.  
"What do you mean, sir?".  
"Well… The soup you got me isn't the soup I ordered. I ordered chicken soup and you got me tomato soup instead".  
"I am so sorry that this happened, sir! I will get you a new soup, may I take your menu with me (although Naruto looked like a cute teenager he was smarter than you would have thought)".  
"That would be very nice of you young man!".

Another customer satisfied and he got his menu for the raven, now he only needed to get that damn soup for the old man. As Naruto walked into the kitchen he got a plate thrown at his head. With some awesome ninja moves he was able to catch the plate and put it down beside him on the dish washer. The chef of the cafeteria was Shikamaru a thin smart looking boy with black spikey hair. Shikamaru and Naruto knew each other already from high school and are very close. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was gay and he himself was Bisexual.  
Shikamaru walked up to him with a slightly worried expression on his face, because every time Naruto would walk into the kitchen during work time it would mean he did something wrong.  
"Oi Shikamaru, lend me your ear for a sec."  
"What's up Naru-chan?".  
"I really need to talk to you about a customer! I think I like him.."  
"Oh my god, really!"  
After Naruto told Shikamaru the story about him cleaning the floor, bumping his head and getting scolded by the raven he asked Shikamaru to properly make the soup so he could focus on the raven instead of the old man who was by now chewing on the flowers that stood on the table.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of steaming hot soup when a child decided to run through the kitchen door, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall, getting the extremely hot soup all over him. This all happened in front of the customers who looked at Naruto like he was some piece of shit who could just die there.  
Naruto sought for air and tried to scream help but the only sound that emerged from his throat where the screams of pain. The raven heard the scream and ran to the front of the cafeteria, finding Naruto laying on the floor, passed out and feeling extremely hot. The raven didn't doubt for a moment and called the local emergency number.  
"Hello this is the local medical aid, how can we help you?"  
"Hello? My boyfriend just got hot soup over his body and when I found him he already passed out".  
"That's not good, we will be there in a few minutes! What is your location?"  
"Our location is-"

Naruto could only hear that much before everything went dark and he could only hear himself think. "Did the hot boy just called him his boyfriend..?". It slowely dawned on him that he indeed was called his boyfriend and tried to open his eyes once more but they wouldn't budge. He heard someone cry, far away there was a scream and then there was nothing but darkness. That empty silence that could make every single individual go insane, but not Naruto. Naruto knew how to live with the darkness, he had to. When he was born his parents were murdered and he was abducted by slave sellers. By the time he was 6 he was bought by an old man named 'Hiruko'. From then on he lived his life in darkness, waiting for the day where he could kick the old man his ass and run away, searching for a new life.  
At the age of 12 his dream finally became reality, the old man passed away from a deadly decease and before the slave sellers could capture him again he vanished in the darkness of the night. He managed to live one year without any money, living by stealing from people and sleeping in a wooden box at the back of an alley. And when he wanted to end his life by jumping of the tallest building he could find, he was stopped by a woman named 'Tsunade'.  
She told him that even though he had seen darkness there was always a spider thread leading up to the heaven, and that there were two choices to be made with that spider thread: one, to pull everyone who got you into the darkness into hell. Or two, use the spider thread to slowely but surely make your way up to heaven. Without Tsunade Naruto would be long dead, but now after all this sadness Naruto wanted to live his life like he wanted!  
Although Tsunade gives him monthly money for his rent he still has to work for food.  
Tsunade was like a mother to him, the best one you could have he thought~

Timeskip

The blonde awoke, finding himself in hospital clothes with a IV-drip attached to him.  
He then remembered how he got here and tried to think who screamed before he passed out, could it be the raven? Nah, that guy only thought about himself and being an ass.. Then who else could it have been..?  
Naruto continued to think for a while longer until the door of his hospital room opened and the raven appeared on his doorstep. Naruto expected him to just waltz in because of his attitude from earlier but to his surprise the raven asked if he was allowed to enter.  
"Hmm.. I don't know.. Why would you visit me?".  
"I-I.. uh…".  
"I.. What?".  
"I want to apologize for being such an ass to you earlier, hontouni gomenasai!".  
Naruto was kind of startled because of the raven falling on to his knees telling him he was sorry for his rude behaviour.

"Apologies accepted, now get off the ground or you will get dusty! The cleaning department of this hospital is really bad, they even left my flowers perish and didn't throw them away".  
"And I thought I was being rude, thank god I brought some new flowers for you"

The raven gave the blonde the roses and while doing so he looked Naruto into his tender and caring eyes, causing him to blush a shade of deep red and look away quickly.  
Naruto read the card that came with it, it said 'I'm sorry for being rude to you.. I hope you don't hate me 'cause I would love to hang out sometime! You look like a nice person to hang out with. Take care! Sasuke'.

"Oi.. Sasuke.."  
"What's up?"  
"I didn't told you my name yet, did I?"  
"Nope so unless you tell me your name I'm going to call you dobe for the rest of your life"  
"Gah! My name is Naruto, N-A-R-U-T-O~dattebayo! Not dobe, you got that?"  
"Yeah I think I can remember that, usuratonkachi"  
"ugh you're horrible!"  
"I know" Sasuke grinned while saying this, causing Naruto to pout and turn his head in the other direction.  
"Oh and here is your stuff back, I took it from you because there were some weirdoes that wanted to rob you while you blacked out. I stopped them and made sure your belongings were save"  
"Thanks Sasuke that's very swe- uh-oh.."  
"What is it?"  
"Did you look through my stuff?"  
"No why?"  
"I'm missing a very special card"  
"What kind of card?"  
"Erhm… A pink one"  
"Ah you mean this..?"  
"Yes that's it! Where did you find it?"  
"You were holding onto it while you passed out so I guessed it was special to you and kept it with me"  
"Did you read it….?" Naruto's voice contained a bit of fear while asking this.  
"Yes I did.. I'm sorry for doing so but I-"  
"GIVE IT BACK, NOW!"  
"Naruto.. hear me out ple-"  
"NO WAY YOU READ TROUGH MY BELONGINGS!"  
"Narut-"  
"GIVE IT BACK"  
"Naru-"  
"NOW!"  
"NARUTO SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Sasuke yelled at the blonde with tears in his eyes.  
"Sasuke… why..? Why are you crying?"  
"I took it from you because I know what kind of card it is and if I didn't check it, the media would do so and your secret would be all over news.." the tears still streaming out of Sasuke's eyes were wiped away by a soft hand, causing Sasuke to look at a sobbing Naruto.  
"Arigatou Sasuke.. Now that you know, will you abandon me?"  
"No Naruto.. I will always be there for you"

Sasuke still not sure about his feelings towards the blonde stayed at his side for the whole night. Naruto told Sasuke about his past causing Sasuke to start crying again.

Will Naruto and Sasuke be lovers or was their relationship cursed from the start?

* * *

Naruto:" Ah so you do like me"  
Sasuke:" I can't tell you that would ruin the story for everyone".  
Naruto:" awh please…"  
Sasuke:" I'm only going to tell you if you keep quiet about it"  
Naruto:" Promise!"  
Sasuke:" Naruto.. I-"  
Talon-sama:" OH NO YOU DON'T!" *secret style: shut up-jutsu!*

**Thanks mina-san for reading! If you like it then please give me some hints or tips so I can improve my writing ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3 The pervert and the nurse

**Hello Mina-san~!  
**  
I should be learning for my coming exams next week but couldn't resist to write a little chapter for all of you ^^

Naruto:"Oi.. Why are you here? You should be studying…"  
Talon-sama:"I know.. But I just can't leave you guys alone"  
Sasuke:"If you're planning what I have in my mind right now then you're a sick bastard you know that..?"  
Talon-sama:"Easy there.. Nothing's going to happen this chapter (I think..)"

_**Naruto is copyrighted by Kishimoto~**_

* * *

A ray of light penetrated the sunshields and landed on the face of a certain blonde sleeping softly with a raven haired male laying with his head on the blonde's lap. Sasuke was first to awaken and immediately mentioned the position he slept in, nose first into Naruto his crotch! A deep red blush flushed across Sasuke his face, he quickly got up and coughed a few times. He then faced Naruto and saw that he slept through all his coughing and choking. Although he thought of himself as a 100% straight male he couldn't deny that Naruto had an adorable face, soft skin, hot looking abs..  
As his mind wandered of a nurse walked in to check on Naruto and blushed when she saw Sasuke and the gap between the sheets in the direction of Naruto's crotch. Sasuke followed her eyes and also ended at the gap. "A-ah.. you're looking at the gap between his legs, aren't you?"  
The nurse nodded a few times and blushed a deeper shade of red before fainting from blood loss.  
Sasuke decided to help her up and lay her on the nearest bed so she could recover from the sudden perversion that entered her mind.

Naruto slowly awoke from his sweet dreams featuring a certain raven that did really naught stuff.  
"I hate it when I dream things that can never be reality".  
While opening his eyes he saw Sasuke trying to do something down his croth and awoke immediately "SASUKE..! What are you doing down there!" Naruto blushed and a slight amount of blood was  
streaming from his nose from the sudden touch down his privates.  
"Na-naruto! It's not what you think! I was fixing your sheets!"  
"O-oh.. alright" Naruto had a grin from cheek to cheek causing Sasuke to smile to him.  
"But Sasuke.. Who is that woman over there..? She wasn't here before, right?"  
"She fainted because I'm too hot for a woman to handle" Sasuke said in a childish voice.  
"Very funny SasUKE"  
"What did you say!"  
Naruto always healed quickly so didn't even considered his injuries a second when bumping his body into Sasuke's chest causing them to fall and start wrestling.  
The nurse that started to wake up was now looking at the two hottest boys from the hospital touching each other and moaning from the please, at least that is what she saw in her perverted mind.  
The reality progressed a little different like Naruto yelling all kind of curses at Sasuke and Sasuke holding Naruto down causing him to yell from the pain.  
"Sasuke, TEME!"  
"Oi Naruto, relax I'm not going to kill you or something.. just admit that I'm hot"  
"No, Never! You… You… Ngh…." Naruto managed to crawl back to his bed before collapsing on the floor, leaving a worried Sasuke alone with a fainted nurse.  
"Naruto.. I didn't mean it like that please stop joking around.. Naruto please!"  
"Sasuke…" Sasuke's eyes opened immediately looking at Naruto with little streams of blood escaping his mouth.  
"Get.. *cough* Help… urk…" Naruto collapsed once again causing Sasuke to run away crying screaming for help throughout the hospital.  
**  
Timeskip**

"Is he going to be alright?"  
"For the millionth time! Yes he's going to be just fine, just don't squeeze the life outta' him anymore will you?"  
"I-I.. I'm sorry.."  
"hey kid, don't tell me that you're sorry.. Tell the poor boy who fainted"  
"Will do! Thanks for everything"  
"No problem, If you need me then call me, the name is Shizune"  
"Will do!"  
Naruto overheard the whole conversation and got a vague memory of the name Sizune but couldn't get any flashback or link to pop up in his head.  
"Sasuke..? What happened?"  
"Naruto..? You're up again, thank god!" Sasuke ran to Naruto to hug the hell out of him but controlled himself for the sake of Naruto's recovery.  
"Why are you so happy, what happened?"  
"You passed out after I squeezed your remaining injuries to harsh.."  
"Oh… Ah well! That means you have got to stay a night longer at my side" Naruto winked at the sobbing Sasuke, hoping that he would cheer up and have a good time.  
"I will stay by your side Naruto.. *whisper* forever *whisper*"  
"Did you say something Sasuke?"  
"Uh… No!" And with a fake smile another day ended and they both remained in the hospital for another night, but Naruto planned something to make Sasuke pay for keeping him there another night longer..!

**_Will Naruto kill Sasuke? Will Sasuke confess his love to Naruto..? Read it in Chapter 4!_**

* * *

Okay I know, short chapter but hey..? A chapter is a chapter and I hoped to get more fun in the fic with this one ;3  
Naruto:"And fun we had, letting me collapse and coughing up blood"  
Sasuke:"And leaving me worried with a fainted nurse, who was the nurse anyways..?"  
Talon-sama:"Oh you know.. Your average yaoi fangirl.. *whistles*"  
NaruSasu:"WHAT THE HELL!"

**Thanks Mina-san for reading and I hope you'll review so I can get better and make more chapters ^^**  
**Also looking for beta-readers so want to be one? Tell me via pm ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 The meetup

Helloooo mina-san! Here's chapter four! Enjoy~

Naruto:"Bwahaha I finally got you back for what you did to me Sasuke"  
Sasuke:"Erhm.. What is he talking about..?"  
Talon-sama *unstoppable laughing*  
Sasuke:"No really..! What did that dobe do..?"  
Talon-sama:"Ju-just read..!"

**Naruto is copyrighted by Kishimoto, yes he is still is .**

* * *

A peaceful morning in the Konoha hospital, birds were chirping and a certain blonde was snoring.  
It all seemed to pretty for it to be reality and just when you may have started to think that it would indeed be a peaceful morning then you got it wrong..

"**SHIZUNEEEEEE WHERE ARE YOU**!"  
"Hngh.." Naruto slowely awoke from all the noise that a some old woman made.  
"**ARE YOU IN HERE SHIZUNE? ANSWER ME OR I'LL BUST THE DOOR OPEN!**"  
Naruto shocked wildly awake by the threat and started begging her to stop but it was too late.  
***SOORYAAH!** Door smashing-jutsu!*  
The door flew through the room against Sasuke which was blown away by the force the door carried with it. The woman quickly scanned the room and when she dropped her eyes on the blonde she squealed out of joy.

"Naruto! Is that you..? Boy, you have grown!"  
That voice.. It was so familiar to him! Could it be..?  
"Tsunade..? Is that you?"  
"You don't remember your own saviour? C'mon now boy don't joke around with me or you will end up like that friend of yours!"  
_That last sentence.. yep it truly was Tsunade. But what was she doing in the hospital..?  
_"Oi.. Tsunade.. What are you doing in this hospital?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know my profession? This is my hospital, I'm a doctor!"

Naruto was startled by this, he didn't know that Tsunade had enough concentration and will power to run a hospital instead of drinking all sorts of alcoholic drinks and gambling.  
They started talking about how Naruto started his new life at the cafeteria and how he met Sasuke until they heard a little plea for help coming from under the door.

"Naru.. to.. He-help!"  
"Oh shit we forgot Sasuke! Tsunade you delivered the blow so now it's your mess to clean up.  
"Fine.. I'll save that little boyfriend of yours"  
Tsunade walked over to Sasuke who was gasping for air while trying to move the door that crushed him into the wall. She kicked the door with all the force you could possibly have in a human his leg and kicked it through the wall leaving a startled and scared Naruto on the bed with a 'what the hell did I just saw' face.  
"Eheheh.. I kind of overdid it a bit, didn't I?"  
"Yeah but hey this is your hospital remember, you got to pay for it"  
Sasuke crawled to the side of Naruto's bed and asked:"Can someone help me up for a bit..?"  
"Ah sure Sasuke, sorry I forgot you"  
"Hmpf whatever.."  
"Sasuke, I want you to meet Tsunade my saviour in need!"  
"So this is the Tsunade that saved your ass a few years ago..?"  
"Yeah she sure is"  
_Although Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he was thankful that she saved Naruto._  
_He tried to say it but didn't want to be known as a soft hearted person so just formed a 'thank you' with his mouth, getting a nod and a wink in return causing him to grin. Naruto on the other hand was too busy packing his stuff because he finally got to return home today._  
"Well I need to go now, a lot of sick people got to be helped so no time to slack off a second time!"  
"It was great to see you again Tsunade"  
"No problem, stay in contact with me this time or I'll smash a door into you next time instead of your boyfriend"  
"Wi-will do!"  
"Sayonara!"

Tsunade left leaving the two boys alone, Naruto packing his stuff and Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed obviously struggling to say something. After a long silence Sasuke decided to speak up even if it would kill him, you never know until you try right?  
"Oi.. Naruto"  
"What is it Sasuke?"  
"What does your house look like?"  
"It's a small apartment, it has a bed and a drawer for my clothes"  
"Wha-? Is that all you have in your room!"  
"Yeah why..?"  
"I-I was wondering.. Since it was my fault that you got into that accident would you stay with me for some time, you know just chit chatting and watching some movies kind of like a prolonged sleep over!"  
Naruto got up and walked up to Sasuke, standing silent in front of him until a tear fell on Sasuke's jeans.  
"Naruto..? If you don't want to it's okay, I can understand..!"  
"No.. No… I'm so happy now" after Naruto said that he jumped on Sasuke hugging the living daylights outta him.  
"Naruto get- Naru- Na..! Ah what the hell.. Come here you dobe!"  
They wrestled and hugged each other until a nurse came in and asked them to leave because of the lack of sickbeds for the people that actually needed them.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom for a last time because he desperately needed to pee after all the commotion that happened in the morning. All went well up until the moment he washed his hands and looked in the mirror.  
"**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY UBER HOT FACEEEEEEE! I DO NOT HAVE A MUSTACHE! I WILL KILL YOU, BE A MAN FACE ME!** "  
Naruto stiffened from fear as he quickly walked to the cafeteria of the hospital, he decided it was the best for everyone if he let Sasuke cool down for a bit.  
While Naruto walked to the cafeteria Sasuke tried to wash the ink of his face but it wouldn't come off.  
"No…** NO**…**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"  
Naruto giggled at the thought of Sasuke trying to get the ink of his face, knowing that it wouldn't come off. It is Sai's special ink it won't come off for another 3 hours.  
Maybe it was the best if Naruto ordered a nice breakfast and paid for it, just to be sure that Sasuke didn't immediately snapped his neck.

* * *

Okay lots of dialogue in this chapter, I decided it was time for some more interaction between the two and a meet-up with Tsunade!  
Naruto:"It was nice to see Tsunade again"  
Sasuke:"**YES.. YES YES YES YES**!"  
Naruto:"What is it Sasu- oh my gawd"_ *faint from blood loss*_  
Talon-sama:"What is it Naruto, why did you faint from seeing Sasu- oh my gawd" _*faint from blood loss*_  
Sasuke:"I finally got the Ink of my face,** IM HAWT AGAIN**!"

Thanks mina-san for reading, I know this story may be a bit confusing at some parts, this is because this is my first fanfiction and I don't really have any beta-readers so this is raw material!  
If you like it then please Review or subscribe to the story!  
Oh and if you want to be a beta reader which I would be very thankful for then please contact me:

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The first kiss

**Hello Mina-san!~**

This is the last day of my vacation and I really wanted to write at least one more chapter for all of you!

Naruto:"No really, go study or something or you'll fail your exams!"  
Sasuke:"This is the first time I actually agree with the dobe"  
Talon-sama:"Awhh you guys are soooo sweet 3! I can't leave you alone that's all"  
Sasuke:"No really.. leave us already!"  
Talon-sama:"Nope!"

**Naruto is still copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.. DAMNIT! .**

* * *

After Naruto apologized a million times to Sasuke he would still pout and tell Naruto that he would never forgive him. They were about to leave when Naruto on the other hand decided to test if Sasuke was ticklish..

"Na.. Sasuke..?"  
"What is it dobe?"  
"behind you~" Naruto said before he jumped the raven and poked him in both his sides.  
Sasuke, being the ticklish kind of person fell of his chair and was now laying on the floor trying to breathe while Naruto never stopped poking him in his sides.  
"Na.. Naaa.. naaahaaha.. NARUTO!" Sasuke said before pushing the blonde off.  
"ittai! Sasuke.. that hurt"  
"A-ah.. Sorry Naruto"  
Naruto brightened immediately and gave the raven a bone crushing hug.

They got their stuff together and walked out of the hospital when the blonde remembered something.  
"Oi Sasuke.. "  
"What is it dobe?"  
"I SAID DON'T CALL ME A DOBE" Naruto yelled before coughing.  
"Ugh.. You're impossible, is that all you wanted to ask? "  
"N-no.."  
"Well c'mon go ahead, I won't bite *whisper* only if you want me to *whisper*"  
"How are we going to get to your house..? I mean.. We don't have a car or something right..?"  
"You really are a dobe aren't you? Think back, how did I get to the hospital on the far edge of the city..?"  
"Erhm… Walking?" Naruto said with a grin appearing on his face like only he could grin.  
The grin didn't last long because Sasuke was about to hit him on the head just when they heard a scream and looked to the crossroads. Somebody was hit by an ambulance and needed immediate help.  
"Oi.. Sasuke did you see that..?" Naruto asked, only discovering that Sasuke already ran over to the accident.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked at the woman that was hit.  
"Yeah.. I somehow landed on my feet when that bastard hit me head-on"  
"That's good.. Are you able to walk?"  
"Yes, I think so"  
"Don't forget to get a check-up in the hospital, although it doesn't look like it something could be seriously broken or damaged"  
"I will, thanks!" And without any further ado the woman just walked away like nothing happened.

"Shall we get going, dobe?"  
"Y-yes…" Naruto said, thinking of how dangerous the hospital actually was '_Tsunade.. you really need to discipline your people a bit more' _he though before walking after Sasuke.  
"So… which car is yours?"  
"Guess"  
"Erhm.. What do I get when I guess correctly?"  
"You'll see" Sasuke said with a devilish grin  
Naruto walked around the parking lot while suddenly a certain feeling crept up on him when he saw a black Porsche standing there.  
"Oi.. Sasuke..! Is it this one"  
Sasuke was surprised, the blonde had an affinity to feel which kind of stuff he liked.  
"Yes, that's my pride"  
"That.. Is… So… **AWESOME**" Naruto squealed as he almost fainted in awe  
"But don't touch anything okay?"  
"Deal-tebayo~!"

They got in the car and travelled around konoha a bit. They stayed silent until Sasuke stopped at a large building that was mostly build out of glass. Naruto recognized it as the most expensive building in whole konoha.

"Don't tell me you live here, right?" Naruto asked in awe  
"Yeah.. it's kinda spacey but hey, now I have someone to share it with. Shall we go in?"  
"But what about the car?"  
Sasuke whistled and a man in a red suite ran up to him.  
"What is it you wish, sir?"  
"Please bring the Porsche to his rightful place"  
"Ofcourse, sir. May the Uchiha name me prosperous"  
"Yeah.. Whatever just dump the car in the lot"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw, the person he loved was fucking rich!

"Na.. Sasuke.."  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"Can we go in, I don't feel comfortable outside"  
"Ofcourse.."

Once they got at Sasuke's door he asked Naruto if he liked a big tv and popcorn.  
Naruto only squealed and locked Sasuke in another bone crushing hug, forcing Sasuke to throw him against the wall or else they would never make it into his apartment.

"Did you really have to be so rough, teme?"  
"Hey..! You were the one that almost killed me back there"  
Naruto only blushed and decided to walk after Sasuke while staying silent.  
When they got to the living room Naruto almost fainted of the awesomeness that was presented to him.  
"We're going to sleep here"  
"But.. I didn't bring any kind of sleeping bag or something"  
"That won't be needed" Sasuke said while clicking a button on a remote causing the sofa to turn into a two person sized bed.  
"Didn't see that one coming" Naruto said staring once again in awe  
"Are you thirsty?"  
"Ah yes.. What do you have?"  
"Well.. I usually have a favourite drink that I always take at this time.."  
"Oh let me guess! Coca Cola? "  
"How did you know?"  
"You're predictable" Naruto said with a grin

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair a bit before getting two big glasses which he filled with the Cola.  
Naruto walked to the balcony and was amazed how far you could see, all of Konoha could be seen and even the start of the land of the dessert could be seen.  
It was late and the sun was already leaving sky causing the landscape to glow.

"It sure is pretty huh?"  
"A-ah.. " Naruto said while he blushed  
They continued to watch the sunset together drinking their Cola.  
"Oi Sasuke.."  
"What is it Naru?" Sasuke said while a thought crept up to him _'I just called him Naru didn't I?'_  
"Don't you think the sunset is pretty?"  
"Ah.. Very pretty"  
"Something the matter Sasuke? You're kind of quiet.."  
Before Naruto could say anything more Sasuke stood beside him, looking him in the eyes.  
Naruto blushed and wanted to look away but before he could do so Sasuke placed his hand on his cheek and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but filled with passion and love. All the doubt and fear Naruto felt just faded away. They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes.  
Sasuke saw the sunset reflecting into Naruto's eyes and Naruto saw the stars from the already dark area reflecting in Sasuke's eyes. It was a perfect moment, one you can only enjoy once in a lifetime.  
"Naru.. Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes.. Yes I want to!" Naruto said as tears filled his eyes and he hugged the raven.  
They wanted to kiss each other again but were interrupted by the popcorn machine, calling them that the popcorn was ready.  
"C'mon let's go, we have a whole night ahead"  
"Ah.. go ahead I'll come in a sec"  
"Sure Naru~" Sasuke said giving him a small peck on the lips  
When Sasuke left Naruto started to think about what just happened.  
_'He said:" We have a whole night ahead" but I want it to last longer.. Yes.. I want to stay with him forever!' Naruto smiled as he watched the sky turn black._  
_'I guess I will find true love after all'_

* * *

Naruto:" Yay! Finally we're boyfriends"  
Sasuke:" Humpf.. But I'm on top"  
Naruto:" On top of what?"  
Sasuke:" You'll see' :3  
Talon-sama:" Yeah.. We'll see about that Sasuke"  
Sasuke:" Don't you dare..!"

_If you like it then please Review or subscribe to the story!_  
_Oh and if you want to be a beta reader which I would be very thankful for then please contact me at: Matwagemgmail [dot] com_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu~**_


End file.
